Episode 12
| image = Ep12.jpg | book = 1 | number = 12 | week = 3 | airdate = | writer = Ma. Regina Amigo | director = Nuel C. Naval Manny Q. Palo | rating = 27.8 | rank = 3 | previous = | next = }} aired on Tuesday, July 23, 2013. It is the twelfth episode of Book 1 and twelfth produced episode. Synopsis Pagsisihan ba ni Carissa ang pag-uwi nila ni Francis? Episode Overview At the de la Vega residence, Adelina meets Sarah. Adelina asks Francis to play the piano for her and Sarah. He doesn't think Sarah is interested, but his grandma insists. The two sit and listen as Francis plays. Marietta gets angry that Nicolas went to the de la Vega's and insisted to see Francis, as he just caused a lot of trouble. She asks what proof he has that Francis is his son, and Nicolas says that he and Carissa were together nine months prior to his birth date. Marietta says that that's not enough proof; Edmund and Carissa were together for a long time. He doesn't believe her and says that Carissa and Edmund weren't together when they were, but Marietta says that's what he thinks and tells him that Carissa was two-timing them. She insists that Edmund is Francis' father, not him. Adelina wants to talk to Sarah alone and tells her not to look at her, as to not make it obvious to Francis. She asks Sarah if Nicolas lives at their house. When it's confirmed, Adelina tells Sarah that she's no different from her mother and grandma, and that she just wants to ruin her family. The girl looks unsettled and Adelina warns her that if she messes anything up, she herself will be the one to take her down. Francis finishes his piece on the piano and Adelina smiles, applauding. She tells Sarah to follow her lead, which she does while still unsettled. Adelina says she can leave and that she doesn't ever want to see her. Sarah runs off in tears and Francis gets up, calling after her. Adelina tells Francis that Sarah is in a hurry to leave and requests for him to play another tune. Outside, Sarah runs into Carissa and apologizes to her about what happened with Nicolas. Carissa also apologizes for what she said, and the two reconcile. Carissa says it's Nicolas' fault, and Sarah heads home. At their house, Leonel and Sarah are outside discussing what happened with Adelina. Leonel said he had warned her, but Sarah says her side about wanting to help Nicolas. Leonel says it's not her problem. At the headquarters of A. Beltran Inc., Carissa brings Francis telling him that it's better than him staying at home all day. Francis is sure it's just so she can keep an eye on him in case "Ricardo" shows up again. It turns out that he's also there, meeting them at front desk. He just wants to talk, but Carissa calls security to escort him out. Carissa pulls Francis along, but he escapes her grip and chases after Nicolas down the street. He almost gets hit by a taxi and both Carissa and Nicolas rush to him as he falls to the ground, avoiding it. Nicolas reaches him first and calls him "anak" (my child) as he asks him if he's okay. Francis asks what he just called him, but Carissa reaches them and checks on him. She gets mad at Nicolas and tells him to get out of their lives. She insists on bringing Francis to the hospital, even though Francis says he's fine. The mother and son leave. At the hospital, Francis is in the waiting room with Carissa and Adelina. He asks again why that guy called him "anak". After a moment of silence, Adelina laughs it off and tells him that it's just an expression, similar to how strangers in the States call kids "son". Nicolas is thinking of leaving Manila because he has no reason to stay. Unless he does have a reason to stay, if Francis is really his son. But Marietta swears that he's not. Adelina and Carissa are discussing Nicolas, and Adelina says she will investigate him. But if they come up with nothing, Adelina will go as far as bribing him. Carissa does not think Nicolas will fall for it and suggests that they just tell Francis the truth. Edmund is against her suggestion because he's worried about what will happen to him, after taking the role of Francis' father all these years. He gets angry and tells her that it's a mistake to tell the boy, because it would be like opening the door to let Nicolas into their lives... unless that's what Carissa wants. She says it's only about Francis. The doctor says Francis is fine, but tells him to be more careful. He tells his grandma and mother that he just wanted to talk to him, but Adelina says he's dangerous and recounts his history as a criminal and fabricates how he manipulated his mother to get into their family to steal money. She says he's back to get revenge on Carissa, which the latter doesn't deny. Francis goes to Sarah's school to find her and ask her about Nicolas. Natalia and Sarah see him but Sarah tries to pull her friend away. He sees them and asks where he can find Nicolas. Sarah thinks that Francis knows the truth about Nicolas being his father, but she doesn't want to get involved. He promises that she won't get in trouble, and Sarah brings him to their house. There, Nicolas tells Sarah that he's leaving. But Francis walks in and the two finally meet. Francis is angry and tells him to stay away from his family, threatening him. Sarah says that he shouldn't talk to his father that way. Francis is shocked at the revelation and was only aware of his criminal record. Nicolas insists that he's not a bad person and that he loved Carissa, but Francis is even more confused now and accuses him of lying before he leaves. Marietta feels sick and is mad at Sarah for starting trouble again. She tells Nicolas to stop insisting that Francis is his son. But he won't let it go. When Francis comes home, he tells his mom what Nicolas and Sarah said. He thinks they were just trying to mess with him and asks Carissa for reassurance. She can't answer but Edmund comes in and says that he isn't; they're trying to keep him away from Nicolas because he's a bad person. Carissa makes him promise that he'll stay away from Nicolas. Adelina is worried that the truth is going to come out, and Carissa is still suggesting telling Francis the truth. Adelina says that if she tells the truth, it's like she's welcoming a thief into their home. They don't know what they're planning and he could hurt Francis. She is worried that his heart can't handle it. At the Beltran residence, Nicolas and Sarah talk. She apologizes about earlier, but Nicolas thanks her for letting the truth come out. She wonders if he felt a connection with Francis when he saw him, but Nicolas said he doesn't know, because there are so many doubters. But he's certain because of his and Carissa's past. He wants to get to know Francis and show him that he's a good person. Sarah wishes that her father was like him; but he left them before she was born. Whenever she would ask her mother who her father was, she'd say he's useless and is a bad person. So Sarah is left to believe that she's right. Nicolas says that maybe there's more to the story, which Sarah hopes is true. She says tearfully that no matter what, she still wants to know him and get to know him. Francis is at the piano, thinking about all that's happened in the last few days. Edmund tells him to go to bed, and Francis tells him goodnight. He overhears Carissa on the phone with Marietta, and asks her to get him to meet her to talk about Francis. She leaves and goes to a restaurant, and it turns out that Francis snuck into the back of the car to follow them. Carissa once again tells Nicolas to leave them alone, writing him a check. He says he doesn't need their money and he just wants to know his son. Carissa doesn't want any trouble and tells him that she's happy now. She denies that Francis is his son, but Nicolas wants a DNA test. Meanwhile, Francis overhears their entire conversation. Cast Main Category:Aired Category:Adelina Category:Sarah Category:Francis Category:Marietta Category:Nicolas Category:Carissa Category:Leonel Category:Edmund Category:Natalia